thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 5)
Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Chapter 6) Near midnight that night, Simba was rolling around fretfully in his sleep. His teeth were bared and his claws were unsheathed. He growled, and whined, as his dream grew more intense. Simba was small, and young, only Kizazi's age. His grandson stood next to him, looking deeply into the shadows that surrounded them tightly. Simba stared with him. Just as he began to question why they were staring, hundreds of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the blackness. Simba gasped, as the animals that the eyes belonged to poured out of the shadows. Just as Simba had thought: Hyenas. Simba backed away in fear, but quickly regretted it. As soon as he stepped away, a hyena grabbed Kizazi in her jaws. She stepped away, back into the croud, with him. As she stepped away, the other hyenas' eerie voices sang; "We'd like to assure you no fooling... Red meat is no longer out scene." '' ''Simba couldn't get Kizazi away from the hyenas. He couldn't move at all! The voices sang; '' ''"And if now and then we're seen drooling, it's only an ancetors' gene!" '' Simba snapped awake. He gasped, and took a deep breath. He had woken up Nala, who looked up at him. "Bad dream?" she asked. "Really bad dream..." he sighed. "Tell me about it." "Well, there were hundreds of hyenas. I was there with Kizazi, and they took him away, and I - I couldn't help him!" "Oh Simba," Nala cooed, nuzzling him, "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. You're probably just worried about the hyenas that you saw a few days ago. It'll all be fine." "Yeah, it'll be fine. I'm sure it will" But Simba ''wasn't ''sure it would be fine. Dreams usually meant something. He had dreamed about playing with Nala a few nights before she had met him in the jungle, he had a dream about Zira before the war with the Outlanders. Something was gonna happen... the hyenas would be back... the same ones who had helped kill Mufasa. Kizazi woke up early in the morning. Today he would tell Kiara and Kovu about the hyenas. ''That ''conversation wouldn't be fun. He yawned, and looked around. Dotty held little Speckles in her paws, while Kumbuka slept next to them. Upelelezi was snuggled up in Kovu's mane, as Kiara was out this morning, taking a walk in the still, cool, quiet Pridelands. Kizazi would wait until he had both his parents alone together to tell them. He yawned, and layed his head down on his paws. A few hours later, Upelelezi was playing with Speckles and Dotty, as Kizazi, Kiara and Kovu were on a walk together. They were slowly making there way around the Pridelands. As they got close to the waterhole, Kizazi put his paw on Kiara's tail, to stop her from going any farther. "Something wrong, Kizzy?" she asked. "I wanna tell you guys something," he replied, "Sit down." Kiara layed down in the grass, and Kovu sat next to her. Kizazi was nervous. Where to begin? "When I was out a few days ago," he said, "I made friends with a cub." "From another pride?" asked Kiara. "No, not from another pride." Kiara and Kovu glanced at each other. They were thinking the same thing: A rogue? "Another 'clan, on the other hand..." "What do you mean 'clan'?" asked Kovu, "Meerkats? They aren't called cubs." "No, she's a... hyena." "'''WHAT?!" they both gasped. "Kizazi, don'tyou remember what I toldyou about the hyenas?" Kiara asked, agrily. "I remember, but-" "They're dangerous, Kiz," Kovu interupted, "And why were you even beyond the boundaries of the Pridelands?" "It's my fault, I shouldn't have let him go off on his own, he doesn't understand yet. Kovu-" "Mom, wait!" Kizazi shouted, "I ''KNOW ''the hyenas helped Scar, I ''KNOW ''they helped kill Mufasa, but do you realize how long ''ago that was?! What if things are differant now? What if they've changed?" Kovu and Kiara glanced at each other. "Waanzin's really nice, and she's a lot of fun, too," Kizazi said, "She said she'll talk to her family about meeting up with us, and starting over, making peace." Kiara sighed. "I think Kizazi has a point. It's been, like, two generations since then. And they hyenas ''did ''turn on Scar in the end." "But that was only at the last second," said Kovu, worriedly. "But when Scar turned on them, the finished him off. In a way, they were on ''our ''side." "Talk to them, Dad, ''please!" Kizazi begged, "Just go to the Outlands, and talk to them. If we let them in the Pridelands, you'll still rule over them. And Waanzin said that there aren't that many of them, so they wouldn't eat too much, and-" "Kizazi," Kovu interupted, "I'll talk to them." "Really?!" "Really." Kizazi hugged his father. "Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go tell Waanzin. Yes!" Kizazi hurried off, grinning. "Are you really gonna make nice with them?" asked Kiara. "Yeah. I won't let them get out of paw like Scar did. And if they're in small numbers, like Kizazi said, maybe they'll only scavenge, at least for a while. I might even be able to get them to help keep away rivals. And we don't have to give them our trust right away. They'll have to earn ours, and we'll have to earn theirs." Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Ladybernard Category:Chapters